Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional fiber optic connector 1 includes a housing member 11, a connecting member 12 connected to a front end of the housing member 11, and two central rods 13 that are partially inserted into the connecting member 12 in a front-rear direction, with front ends thereof being exposed outside of the connecting member 12 and rear ends thereof being press-fitted into the connecting member 12. The central rods 13 are pivotal in optical fiber connection and communication, as they are adapted for optical fibers (not shown) to extend therethrough to be electrically connected to other devices. However, to replace the malfunctioned central rods 13, a user would need to use pliers or other instruments to physically pull out the central rods 13 from the connecting member 12, potentially damaging the central rods 13 or other components of the fiber optic connector 1 in the process.